Modern agricultural implements can be complex and include numerous hydraulically controlled, pneumatically controlled, and electronically controlled features. Hydraulic and pneumatic hoses and electrical wires are mounted to the implements for controlling these features. Routing and management of the hoses and wires can be difficult, especially for large implements and implements that have articulating components along which the hoses and wires must be routed. Static fixtures such as various clamps have been used to attach hoses and wires to articulating components by rigidly securing the hoses and wires on opposing sides of points of articulation of the articulating components. Multiple fixtures such as pivoting brackets that are held by the weight of hoses at points of articulation such as hitch joints and also large movable brackets have been used to hold the hoses and wires away from the points of articulation, when there is a lot of open space around the points of articulation.